1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring system, information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a monitoring system, information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium, and a program, in which necessary event is simply presented without fail in response to user's request and the power consumption is suppressed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-348265 (Patent document 1) suggests a monitoring apparatus comprising a microwave sensor and an image sensor, wherein a person who intrudes into a monitoring area is detected based on outputs from both the microwave sensor and the image sensor.
However, an ultrasonic sensor using the Doppler effect has an unstable output depending on conditions due to the characteristics of the sensor. In the monitoring apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-348265 (Patent Document 1), the countermeasure is not considered and there is a problem that the detecting precision of the intruder deteriorates.
Further, according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-348265 (Patent Document 1), although a determining condition on the person's invasion in the monitoring area is decided, it is determined that the human body intrudes into the monitoring area and then the fact is notified irrespective of an action pattern of the intruder. Therefore, an event which is not necessary for a user is notified and unnecessary power is consumed.
The present invention is devised in consideration of the above-mentioned situation, and it is an object of the present invention to simply present an event necessary for the user without fail and to suppress the power consumption.